Bells
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Chika Magehase receives a letter from her family, telling her she has to marry before her 22nd birthday in two weeks or she will be killed. How can her long time crush help? SasorxOC MAJOR FLUFF and keep an eye out for Bells 2 with Deidara!Oneshot


Bells

Disclaimer: I own Chika and her family.

START

Chika looked over the letter that had come from the fancy envelope. Throwing it down, she laughed hysterically.

"What, un?" Deidara turned from his TV show and picked it up.

"OMG, UN!" He screamed, bringing the rest of the Akastsuki's attention to them. Leader-Sama looked up from the documentary he was reading, Sasori from his puppet, Kisame from feeding his fish, and itachi from his magazine. Kakuzo, Hidan and Zetsu were playing cards.

Sasori took the letter, read it and stared at her.

"You're laughing over this?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm the first in centuries to die for it in my family!" She laughed.

"Read it, Sasori." Leader ordered, putting his book down. Sasori took a deep breath and started:

_To Chika Magehase,_

_We have noticed that your 22__nd__ birthday is coming up in precisely 2 weeks. We have also noted that you remain unwed. As you are fully aware, it is tradition for girls in the Magehase Family to marry before their 22__nd__ birthday. The consequence: death. And do not think that we cannot get to you because you are currently a Missing Nin. __We know that you reside within Akatsuki borders.__ So unless you would rather throw your entire life away, we suggest you marry immediately. _

_Sincerely, _

_Celeste Magehase,_

_Head of the Magehase Clan_

"What will you do now, Chika-kun?" Kisame asked.

"She'll marry someone of course!" Deidara shouted. This sobered her up quickly.

"No." She said.

"What?" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"I shan't marry unless I love the man. And he loves me back. I have given my heart to one man, and seeming's how he hasn't ever once noticed, I give. I, Chika Magehase, for the first time in my life, give up." She said. Looking Deidara in the eyes. He stood also.

"Oh, come off it Chika! Just because Sasori-Danna hasn't- mmf!" Chika put her hand over his mouth.

"Just drop it, Deidara. Just drop it." She whispered, she turned and exited the room.

"What were you saying, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"I was going to say 'Just because Sasori-Danna hasn't noticed your feelings for him, doesn't mean that you should just give up'!" Deidara sighed, putting his head in his hands, sitting down.

"Kukukukukukuku…" Leader laughed. Deidara looked up slowly.

"Sasori, why is your face all red?" Leader asked him, eyes glinting mischievously.

Sasori muttered something.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that." Leader said, amused.

"I SAID I LOVE HER TOO!" Sasori shouted, panting angrily. Leader looked at Deidara, who looked at Zetsu, who looked at Kakuzu, who looked at Hidan, who looked to Kisame, who looked at Itachi, who looked at Deidara, who looked at Leader again, and Leader looked at Sasori, who looked horrified, realizing what was happening.

"No, no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" He shouted.

"Kukukukukukuku…" Leader laughed again.

"What's that I hear? Why, it's wedding bells!" Deidara chuckled.

'_Why me?'_ Sasori groaned in his head.

WITH CHIKA

Chika stood in her bedroom, the one she shared with her Deidara, and Sasori. Well actually, she has her own room, but they share a bathroom (She learned to lock both bathroom doors when she's in there). And for the first time in a long time, she cried. Tears turned into streams, which turned into whimpers, which turned into body racking sobs. She sunk to the floor, her head in her hands and sobbing. Her door cracked open. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't want anyone to see her in such a weak state.

"G-Go away." She sniffled, halfheartedly. A pair of arms pulled her into an embrace. Looking down, she saw the ring on the right hand thumb.

"What do you need, Sasori?" She asked quietly, spinning around to look him in the eye.

"Come with me." He whispered, and she couldn't see him, it was pitch black in her room because the lights were off and it was underground. She stood, and Sasori took her hand and led her outside under this old oak tree, she was unaware of the entire organization following them.

"Remember?" He asked, and she laughed quietly.

"How could I not? This is the place where Deidara cut his head open when he fell out of the tree and Kakuzu had to give him stitches, Darn him, making me worry like that." She giggled. Sasori smiled.

"Close but no. Remember when Deidara got both all three of us out here for that picnic?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah…And we were the only ones that went because we felt guilty for laughing at him when he fell out of the tree!" She remembered.

"Well…I have a confession to make. Ever since you helped me complete that one puppet that day, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Not once. So…Chika Magehase…" Sasori reached for his pocket, starting to bend on one knee when….

"OUCH, UN!" Deidara fell out of the tree.

"OH MY GOD DEIDARA! ARE YOU OK?" Chika screamed, rushing over to him.

"Deidara you idiot!" Kakuzu snarled, and the rest of the organization jumped out of the tree, more gracefully than Deidara. 0.0 Chika blinked.

"What were all of yous' doing in the tree?" she asked.

"We…ah…err…" Leader rubbed the back of his head, Itachi suddenly became fascinated with his fingernails and Kisame looked everywhere but her or Sasori, who looked murderous.

"We-" Zetsu started, but Chika held up her hand and interrupted.

"I've decided I don't want to know." She concluded, and everyone except her sighed in relief.

She pulled Deidara's arm over her shoulder and Sasori did the same to Deidara's other arms and they brought him to med bay, where he lay in the med bed, holding a HUUGE chunk of ice on the back of his head.

"As I was saying before a certain someone decided to fall out of a tree…Chika Magehase, Will you marry me?" He asked, bending down on one knee and pulling out a small ring from his pocket.

"Oh…oh my…yes!" she shrieked, and he slipped it on her finger.

"FINALLY!" Deidara screamed, resulting a huge headache to himself.

ONE WEEK LATER, TWO DAYS BEFORE CHIKA'S BIRTHDAY

CHIKA'S ROOM

"Oh Aza, how do I look, should I fix my hair another way, what about the guests-" She rambled, looking to her friend's amused face (A/N: I've renamed the unknown member 'Aza' so let's just say she was on a mission the day the letter came, ok?).

"Chika, just calm down. If Sasori didn't love you the way you are now, he would have never proposed. So just take a chill pill sister. The guests arrived just fine." She soothed. Chika had invited some of her cousins so the other members wouldn't feel left out. She was dressed in red, and Chika took to the original white wedding dress. Chika nodded, relieved.

LEADER'S ROOM (they had relocated so Sasori wouldn't accidentally see Chika on accident before the wedding.)

"Oh boy…Oh Boy oh boy oh boy…" Sasori ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Relax. Ok, we're all set!" Deidara announced, finishing his tie. Deidara was Sasori's best man, Leader the priest and the rest the audience.

"We're ready now." Hidan looked in the room. Sasori's face lost all color.

OUTSIDE

Nervously, Sasori waited out by the tree they were using as an altar. Deidara stood behind him, closest to the 'Audience'. Aza came out; holding a small bouquet of water lilies, and then out came Chika, holding a similar bunch of flowers. Sasori's breath caught in his throat.   
"Sasori, (insert wedding vows here)?" Leader asked.

"I do"

"Chika, (Insert wedding vows here)?" Leader asked again.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Sasori leaned in and Chika threw her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss.

Linking arms, they started walking down the aisle together. Everyone clapped happily. Deidara and Aza did the same, and Aza blushed at the contact.

AFTER DINNER

"Since Chika's father is…err…" Leader was cut off.

"Since my father dead, we have decided to skip the father/daughter dance, to honor his memory" Chika smiled. Kakuzu kicked the stereo and it turned on.

'MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN' bye Shania Twain came on. Aza and Chika screamed, and started dancing they're 'We-ain't-insane-we-just-wanna-dance' dance. Sasori chuckled and pounded Deidara on the back as he choked on his champagne. As the song ended, a slow song

'From this Moment On' Again by Shania Twain, came on. Sasori and Chika slowly danced around the dance floor, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.

"May I have this dance, un?" Deidara asked Aza, who turned a gentle shade of scarlet and accepted. Itachi was dancing with a girl named Mika, Kisame with a girl named Uo, and Hidan was talking with Mira, Mika's older sister, and Kakuzu was playing cards with Shora, and Leader was dancing with Chika's mother's sister, Tora.

"We might be having another wedding soon." Chika whispered, and Sasori looked at the objects of her attention, where Deidara and Aza were dancing.

"Hehe. Maybe. But right now I want to focus on you, my dear." HE whispered, and she kissed him again, softly.

THE END

Lava Puppy: Pure fluff, people, pure fluff.


End file.
